


One Plus Two Doesn't Equal Four

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Singing, Smart Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Luke is smarter than you think. AU.





	One Plus Two Doesn't Equal Four

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song_ , all characters, places, and related terms belong to Warner Premiere.

You feel your grin grow bigger when Bev smiles back at you as she sings. It's her! Briefly you acknowledge Mrs. Van Ravensway's excited little wave and note Katie's surprised stare before focusing back on Bev.

However, your bubble of happiness pops loudly after the blond-haired teen steps out of the booth and you rush to meet her, gushing about her song. Her singing is that of the mysterious girl at the Bollywood Ball, yes, but her _speaking voice_ is most certainly not, you realize.

_"I know your secret."_

Confusion crashes over you as you stumble over your words, initial excitement fading, and your mind spins. Perhaps you have it wrong; so entranced by her singing that night you misremember what she sounded like when she simply spoke.

But you recognize you are not mistaken when Bev echoes her mom's question, asking how you two connected, puzzlement clearly written over her face. There is no way she could have forgotten…not after the way she sang…not after that moment you'd shared by the fountain surrounded by twinkling lights.

The final nail in the coffin is when you pause before answering, studying her carefully, gazing into her light blue-grey eyes.

The girl who sang to you at the ball had brown ones.

_"I hope this answers a lot of your questions."_

You don't understand what is going on. The only thing you do know is your search is not over.

Offering apologies and half-mumbled excuses (you are extremely grateful for Mickey keeping his mouth shut despite the wide-eyed looks he shoots you), you make your escape from the music room, ignoring Mrs. Van Ravensway's and Bev's loud protests for you stay.

Your heart pounds in your ears as you aimlessly wander through the halls. You are disappointed you'll have to keep looking. But you are _not_ disappointed Bev isn't the girl.

You'd allowed yourself to be roped into a date with her. And though she is lovely and seems a nice girl, you don't want to go out again with her. You didn't click. Before being figuratively swept off your feet at the ball your interest had been—

"Ooof!"

The wind gets knocked out of you when you quickly round a corner and crash into someone coming the other way, sending books and school supplies crashing to the floor.

"Oh!" a feminine voice exclaims.

You look up. "Katie?" you wheeze, trying to catch your breath.

The girl's brown eyes widen and her cheeks turn red. "Luke!" A second later she drops down to her knees and frantically starts gathering up her things.

"Here, let me help," you offer, bending down and reaching for a notebook. "Sorry! Should have watched where I was going."

"No! I'm so sorry."

_"I'm so sorry."_

You inhale sharply and instinctively grab one of her hands. Katie's head jerks up and she stares at you in shock.

"What did you say?" you ask quietly.

"I'm sorry," she answers.

And it is like you are back by the fountain: hearing that warm familiar voice, gazing into sparkling brown eyes, attraction pulsing between you two.

"Are…are you okay?" Katie says hesitantly.

Slowly you smile shyly at her. "Never better." And it is the truth. You squeeze her hand. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

THE END


End file.
